Visions from Hell
by KuroCake
Summary: Naruto faces Sakura's deepest struggles and tries to console her. But asking Sasuke for help is a wicked gamble.


**Disclaimer:** As follows from the previous fanfictions made. The title is from a Beyblade fanfiction.

**Author's Notes:** Mild OOC-ness/Time based a month before Shippudden year

-

-

_I've heard that Haruno Sakura got severe injuries from an ambush attack of the Sound._

.

.

He stopped on his tracks.

.

.

_Who is she?_

.

.

_From what I've heard in the marketplace of Konoha, she is a seito of Tsunade-sama. You know, the Fifth Hokage?_

.

.

Sakura?

.

.

_Sou.. You always hear everything. Nevertheless, why does it seem so interesting for you?_

.

.

Deep down, he was interested to hear it too.

.

.

_Betsu nii.. But, I feel bad for her. Losing her visions and a part of her memory.. That is scary._

.

.

A faint movement followed.

Heading to the North where Konoha was located.

.

.

Everything seems to fall into the wrong places just when he came back now from the training he had. Why does it have to be this way? Why does it have to be him anyway? Why not her bestfriend? Sure, he loved her until now. Seeing how she struggles from the physical and emotional pain makes him want to gain something. Something he was not sure of. Does he even know what he wants? What _she_ wants?

Waiting was never this aggravating.

He does not really mind to wait for long hours, but ever since he rushed from Ichiraku to the hospital, everyone seemed to be busy checking up on her injuries. Was it that bad? Do they need him to help them on something? It's driving him crazy.

Sounds of clunking metals surrounded the whole area. They were really, really busy. But he was not the only one who noticed for they were, too, waiting for updates to see if she's okay. Even if they got dragged or just to make sure if she's alright, it is their business.

Ino was there.

Chouji and Shikamaru got pulled out by Ino.

Hinata followed.

Kiba would not make Hinata run along alone.

Temari needs to talk with Shikamaru.

.

"Uh.. How did this happen anyway?"

.

Breaking the ice, Shikamaru adjusted his position and tilted his head back, indicating that everyone needs a talk.

No one was answering.

No one had an idea.

But they all looked at _his_ direction.

.

"Naruto.."

.

He was not answering.

..

_How? Exactly how, really?_

_.  
_

Ino opened her mouth to start too, but was interrupted when Shikamaru continued.

"You were here first, right? We can't just sit here and wait if she really is alright or something is wrong. Not only am I concerned, and I do not mean anything by this but I should be at the Konoha Grounds to escort the chuunins."

Chouji followed as he swallowed a piece of his chip pack. "Shikamaru is right. Sakura is our fellow nakama and I'm sure Shizune told you something already."

_That's right, Chouji. But—_

"Okay, this is too much! I am going to hear it from one of the kangofus myself. Seriously, I may not look like it but I am worried about this. Someone from the market was telling everyone how the Sound nins attacked a pink-haired girl in the forest. And she is the only pink-haired girl that I know who'd loiter around Mori Konoha. Don't want to ask how she got there right now, but I have to at least know something.."

_I want to do something too.._

Temari finally spoke up. "Even if you knew something, would it make a difference?"

They were about to start, again.

Temari and Ino- they did not have the best bonds ever since Shikamaru decided to spend time with his fellow Jonin. It was not his fault. Ino had feelings, but regardless of his consciousness about it, he'd ignore the fact. And as Temari and Shikamaru continue to get along, she develops little feelings for him. Who would not want Nara Shikamaru? Smart, also good-looking, and quite strong- Temari's ideal guy. With that, she would take advantage of the times they spend together. Even if it impales her guilt, and earn enemies. She does not seem to mind.

"Oh so you're being a smart-ass in times like this, eh?" Ino said, directly to her in an angry voice. "We can at least help them! Sakura is my friend in there. I am not even sure if she's still alive—"

Temari raised a brow.

"Are you assuming she's dead? Or are you acting that you care so much? Che.. You liked Uchiha before, why in the world would I believe that you really care for her when you claimed Haruno-san as a rival before? Isn't it too sarcastic, eh?"

The last part tore Ino's dignity.

Then, a shrilling slap was heard.

"How dare you speak those words in your filthy mouth so freely? Y-You don't know anything.. Y-You don't know what's been happening! Stop assuming that you know us.. In the first place, you were somewhere far so don't tell me that this is all an act. Did you not have friends too? Oh, I bet you don't even have any.. You're so know-it-all, but really, you are the one acting!"

Another slap followed, less shrilling, less effort.

But this time, Ino swore that she already died in that very moment.

Shikamaru stared blankly at Ino's cerulean eyes, almost crying from the flood of tears. "I am her friend, Ino." He glanced at Temari's direction, who was, too, in the midst of bursting. "And you too, don't just say things without thinking about it first."

Silence followed.. Nobody dared to say a word. There was too much drama in the air, and got scared that if another word comes out from their mouth, another commotion would begin. Since when did they all keep their hard feelings for each other? Exactly, when?

"Well then, Temari and I will be going. My apologies for the short time, but we really have to go." Shikamaru taps Temari's back to signal her for their departure. She nods, and excused herself. Without looking back, without looking at Ino, they both walked out from the hallway.

Two forms disappeared.

Two shadows disappeared.

.

One woman realizing what's happening.

.

One man who could not do something.

.

And the feelings they had got worse.

.

.

"SO.. Don't take it too hard too, ei? But I really should go too. It's getting dark, and.. need to make dinner for my family. I'll do visit tomorrow. Ja!" Chouji ran immediately the moment Kiba nodded.

Now there are only four of them.

_What is left for us?_

An hour has already passed but still nobody dared to speak. Although Ino was murmuring to herself, they chose not to comfort her for a while since her state is out of her head at the moment. Kiba sat beside Hinata, and patiently waited. He respects the fact of Sakura's unknown condition and chose to stay with them until the surgeons come out.

_Where was he when we need him the most?_

Realizing his liability for the Uchiha, he shakes his head to forget. How many years have passed since he has thought of him? Of Team 7?

Of his promise to Sakura?

How many years has he been fooling himself?

How many years have he left his home? His friends?

What happened?

Was it not normal every since he left?

What has he been missing?

_Selfish desires.._

The need of him to get strength engulfed him through fires and pain. A one-sided promise of the past, not only for her but also for himself. For the sake of his friends, for Konoha, and for the good all times. But sometime he asks, was it all worth it? To work hard for something he's not even sure if it is worth getting. He was after an _avenger_ after all. The idea is daggered in his head, the moment he realized of _his_ past. But he forgot to ask _him_ a question he'd been meaning to get an answer straight from _his_ heart.

_What will happen, after all?_

Exactly, what will happen, really?

.

.


End file.
